Demonic Angel
by KillerAkuma
Summary: The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan... Full Summary Inside.
1. Satan's Son

**Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 1: Satan's Son**

* * *

 _Golden skin, eyeless sockets, pointed horns, razer teeth_

 _This is what hides beneath_

 _The monster known for being a destroyer_

 _But wanted to be a saviour._

* * *

I sat on a roof, staring down at a church, the seals and charms prevented demons from getting in and I was one of those demons but I was higher than most ones of the lower levels and I could still get in with some pain. My pure white hair was tied back with a navy ribbon as golden horns that looked similar to my companion were shown on my head. A thin golden tail swung behind me, it also looking like his small companion. His mercury eyes flickered to gold as the scar running down his face shifted to a black; his teeth were sharp as he grinned down at his companion.

His companion was a gold sphere that sat on his lap, its round body having two small gold horns on top of it head, a long tail and four short legs. It face spilt in two as it revealed sharp pointed teeth, it seemed to be grinning as it fluttered it wings.

I chuckled at Timcampy – the golden ball – as he flew away from me slightly; he flapped his wings happily as he flew away and towards the church. I cursed as I jumped from the roof and ran towards the church, Tim flew through the barrier with ease as I stared at it before placing my hand on it only to get zapped and pull my hand away. I hissed in pain slightly as a priest made his way out of the church, he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I moved back slightly as my tail swung in a lazy manner, my eyes flicking gold. "My companion flew into your area, exorcist."

"What does this companion look like?" The priest moved forward till he was leaning against the gate of the grounds, a cigarette in his mouth.

"He's gold and round." I said while trying to figure out how I was going to get Tim if the priest wouldn't let me get him. I sighed as I patted a Coal Tar away from my face; these little demons can be annoying sometimes.

"How did he ge–" The priest stopped speaking when a scream was heard from in the church. He sent a glare towards me before a young boy around the age of ten ran from the building with Tim chasing him. He ran over to the priest and hid behind him.

I glared at Tim as I held my hand out for him to land on it, speaking softly. "Tim, leave the poor boy alone. I've told you not to behaviour like that to children."

Tim flew over, sitting on my shoulder as he wrapped his tail around my throat. I crouched down to the boy's height as I offered him a small smile revealing my pointed teeth. "I'm sorry if Tim scarred you, he's normally nicer than this. My name is Allen."

The boy just stared at me with fear in his blue eyes as the priest hid the boy behind his back; I looked up at the priest as he spoke. "You have your companion now, Allen. Is there any other reason you are here?"

I tapped my chin in thought as I nodded, getting on one knee and bowing. Looking up at the young boy with a charming smile as my tail wrapped around one of my legs. "I'm also here to protect the one that has and hasn't inherited my Lord's abilities."

The priest stood there shocked as I slowly stood up straight, his eyes narrowed slightly as the young boy peeked out from behind him. I fixed my black trench coat as the priest dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Who sent you?"

"You could say that Mephisto sent me to watch over them," I looked to the side as I looked at the little boy, a smile working its way onto my lips as I hide my tail in my coat and pulled my hood up to hide my horns, "You don't have to tell the other priests what I am if ya want and I can hide my other appendages. I promise you, Shiro Fujimoto."

The priest sighed as he rubbed his temples, muttering something under his breath that I didn't quiet catch. He looked up at me and fixed his glasses; he looked down at the little boy and rested a hand on his head. "You can help protect them but I will take you down if you harm them."

"Understood, Shiro." I inclined my head as I forced myself through the barrier, it burnt my flesh slightly and caused a small amount of steam to come off my form but other than that nothing else happened.

I let out a quiet hiss as I bent down on one knee and held out one of my hands to the little boy. "What might your name be lil' boy?"

The boy stayed behind Shiro as he looked up at him then back to me, he slowly inched out behind his back and grabbed my hand. His voice was quiet and barley heard as he shook my hand. "I'm Okumura Yukio."

I smiled at the boy as I stood up once again, looking at the church with storm grey eyes as my tail was hid under my coat. Shiro walked towards the building with Yukio clutching his coat as I followed, a quiet chuckle leaving my lips as Tim nuzzled my throat. ' _This is going to be interesting_.'

 **X….X….X**

Five years past and to say they were interesting would kinda be a lie. It mostly involved Yukio secretly training to be an exorcist and Rin getting into fights and causing trouble. Yukio knew about my horns and tail when we he was younger and saw them but the rest of the priests didn't know about it.

I sat in the church on a beam looking down at everyone that came in or worked around. Rin and Shiro were in the confession booth talking about something until Shiro burst out of it yelling about a girl or something.

I chuckled as Rin just stared at his 'Old man' before sighing when Shiro began to lecture him about fighting. Yukio enter the building a little later as the other priests were talking about how Rin should be more like his younger brother.

"SHUT UP!" Rin shook in anger as he yelled, the heater exploding in blue flames causing me to fall from the beams, a surprised gasped leaving my lips as I fell. The others either checked the heater or me.

Rin looked at me with a concern as I slowly pushed myself off the floor, Shiro looking towards Yukio. "Yukio tent to Rin's wounds."

Yukio nodded while walking off to tent to his wounds, I followed after him calmly as I reached into my hoody pocket and pat Tim's head only for him to bite my finger, I yelped causing the other two males to look at me with confusion. I smiled at them wearily as I fixed the grey beanie on my head, it covering my dyed black hair as I had to hide my white hair and scar on the left side of my face. I looked away from the twins outside as I mentally was scowling at Tim for biting my finger, his teeth were sharp.

Yukio treated Rin's cuts whiling giving the same lecture as Shiro did, I didn't really listen until they were shouting something about food, I turned to look at them as Rin held a box with a suit in it saying that he was going to a job interview. I raised a brow but didn't say anything as I followed Rin. "I hope you get the job, Rin. You might never be able to have a normal job like this again. Good luck and give a shout if ya need me."

I grinned at him as Rin just stared before trying to tie his tie up, I chuckled as I walked away from him. I stood at the entrance of the church as Shiro tied Rin's tie. It had been amusing watching these two people treat one another because it always ended up with Rin saying something stupid or incorrect or Shiro being… Shiro.

Rin walked out of the grounds as I slowly made my way after him, Shiro giving me a look before I left the grounds. I followed Rin to his job as he went around doing his jobs that the manager asked of him and when he was leaving – after being told that he got the job – a little girl chasing her scarf caught Rin's eye and he tried to help her but when he saw what had the scarf he was certain he would get it for the girl. As he was chasing the creature he wasn't prepare when he slid into a stack of boxers where he and the little girl were buried in them.

After an hour or so of watching Rin destroy and cause mayhem did I decided that I should step in. I stood behind Rin as he stared at the ground in front of him as he gently swung on the swing. A frown was on his lips as I smiled slightly towards him. "Hey Rin, I already know you lost your job, don't worry I bet if you explained that Shiro would understand."

"But I can't… I don't even know what happened myself," He scowled at the ground as he fisted his hands, "I tried so hard to make sure I kept the job but I ended up blowing it again… I'm only good at causing destruction and chaos."

"That's not true Rin, if anyone is good at causing destruction and chaos… It would be me. Trust me, I have had more chaos in my life compared to you but I do agree that you do tend to create chaos but that can also be a good thing you see. For if there isn't chaos then there is no way to create anew. Now, I reckon we should head home, Shiro and the others are probably worried." I smiled gently at him as he sighed and pushed himself off the swing, putting his hands in his pockets as we headed back to the church.

 **X….X….X**

I awoke the next day to the sun hitting my eye lids, I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed and stretched my muscles, a yawn leaving my lips. I looked around the slightly dim room as the sun was still rising into the sky; I pushed myself off the bed as I grabbed the closest chair near me and began my daily workout of vertical push-ups on a chair with it only on one leg.

After doing a couple hundred of those vertical push-ups did I decided that getting something to eat would be good. I throw on my usual grey t-shirt, navy blue trench coat, and dark grey skinny jeans with black knee high combat boots and dark grey gloves. I clipped my sliver hoops in my ears as I put on the foundation that covered my scar. I placed the grey beanie on my head as it hid my golden horns from all eyes.

I walked out of the room that had been mine for the last five years and made my way to the kitchen only to nearly bawl over by Rin who ran outside. Food forgotten for a moment I followed Rin outside and watched as he looked at all the Coal Tar that flew around the place. I grinned as he looked around frantic as he stared at all of them, I reached into the trench coat's pocket were Tim hid in when I wasn't alone in my room or by myself somewhere and patted his head.

A boy with bleach white hair and bandages on the left side of his face appeared at the gate, he had to goons standing behind him as he lured Rin away. I narrowed my eyes as the Coal Tar seemed attracted to this person. I followed Rin as they were lead through the city and to an alley way with a drum full of burning coals and a metal rod that was used to stir the fire.

I watched from the shadows as the boy – Shiratori – provoked Rin until he ended up punching him and making him fly back. Shiratori pushed himself of the ground as he sauntered over to Rin, pulling the metal rod out of the hot coals as he order his goon's to hold him down.

The metal rod seemed to glow a burning red as he moved it towards Rin's right eye, smiling wickedly as he was forced back with the blue flames that came off Rin. His goons ran away as Shiratori's form had shifted, he had goat-like spiral horns, long sharp nails, and canine like teeth, red eyes, a Demon tail, and a long tongue that flicked out for a second. Shiratori kneeled in front of Rin as he rested a hand out towards him. "I knew I was right when I saw you, young Prince. My name is Astaroth, King of Rot. The Gehenna gate awaits you where I'll bring you to Lord Satan, young prince."

"Now, Astaroth why would I allow you to take him? After all he is under my protection." I moved out of the shadows as I stared at Astaroth and he smiled broadly at me as he laughed wickedly.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've seen you lil' pet." I narrowed my eyes slightly as I my posture remained calm as I slowly made my way over to him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that…I'm not _HIS_ pet." I hissed as Shiro came in and exorcized Astaroth from Shiratori's body. I looked at Rin who was shaken up and confused as Shiro dragged him around and getting rid of any demon, ghoul or monster that stood in his way.

I ran after them as I stopped before entering the church's ground, narrowing my eyes as Rin and Shiro disappeared inside. I couldn't get inside with all these barriers up and I doubt that I could do anything to get in either. "Tim, go and protect Rin."

Timcampy flew out of my pocket and into the church where he sat on Shiro's shoulder and watched Rin.

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **This is the first time EVER that I've written a Crossover... So if this is shit... Sorry. But moving on now Allen's golden horns kinda look like when he's on the ark and the debt stone/rock is on his head... That's how I imagine them at least, you can imagine it however though. This is most likely gonna be a Dark Allen but his nicer side will be in it time to time~**

 **Also, I update randomly so I could take three days to three months or more, it just depends.** **I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a follow, favourite or review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	2. My Precious Princes

**Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 2: My Precious Prince**

* * *

 _He has come; he's not letting you go_

 _So just given and end the show_

 _Let him in and fade away_

 _Or fight him off and walk away_

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

I pushed Rin down the stairs to keep him there as I closed it, looking it as Tim sat on my shoulder calmly just watching on. I pulled unlocked a compartment in the alter revealing the shot gun that I hid there in case of emergencies. I loaded the gun as the front of the church was destroyed by a truck driving into it, the boy I had exorcised before was standing there with rather pissed or angry Allen standing behind him.

Some of the priests gasped as they saw Allen standing behind the demon king, Astaroth. He chuckled darkly as his body began to morph; demonic mushrooms and ghouls filled the room as the priests began to fight in the ways they knew best.

"I've searched for so long exorcists that I won't let anything get in the way of returning the young prince to Gehenna," His body morphed as his skin darkened to a blood red, his body growing as he gained more of a minatory like form, his eyes completely red as he loomed over us, "I WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY!"

I shot at him with my gun as Allen stood behind him, watching as the priests got flung around the room and into one another. Astaroth moved closer to me as my eyes landed on the place where Allen once was.

I looked around quickly before Astaroth screamed in pain as he was exorcised from the boy's body; I stared at Allen who was standing calmly behind where Astaroth use to be. I turned around when Allen looked behind me to see Rin looking at the church with wide eyes. I walked over to Rin and began to speak to him, not noticing Allen disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Timcampy's POV:**

I sat on Shiro's shoulder, fluttering my wings as I stared at Rin, my master's prince. I grinned at him as Shiro hadn't noticed my sitting on his shoulder, Rin sputtered out nonsenses as he couldn't really process what was happening and why. If I had eyes I would have rolled them at Rin's behaviour, I ignored there chatter as I focused on the surroundings and what snapped me back into the conversation that Shiro and Rin was having was the sound of a slap.

Shiro looked at Rin angrily before his eyes widened, he gripped his chest and used one of his hands to keep him on his feet, and his body began to shake as I flew away from him sensing the dark aura that surrounded him. I flew over to Rin with my teeth bared, trying to keep the young prince away from his 'father'.

"Old man? Hey, pull yourself together." Rin's voice made his father's head jerk up and look in his direction as his ears pointed, teeth sharpened and blue flames illuminated around him as he watched me, his eyes beginning to leak blood as he cackled wickedly or more likely laughed like a manic.

"SoN oF MiNe, HoW i'Ve WaiTeD FoR THiS MoMeNT…. HaHaHa, JuST KiDDiNG BoY! HeY SoN, aT LeaST LooK HaPPY To See Me FoR i HaD To Go ouT Of MY WaY To See You." He reached over to Rin as I flew in and bit his hand; he narrowed his eyes at me as I bared my teeth. I wouldn't let Satan take awake what my master wants to protect, I won't allow him to take Rin away.

"Ah, You BeLoNG To DeMoNiC aNGeL, WHaT aRe You DoiNG HeRe? DoeSN'T MaTTeR, GeT ouT oF THe WaY," I was patted away from Rin by Satan as I growled as I fluttered my wings, I was about to fly back over when I heard Allen say to come to him. Satan looked down at his son as blood seemed to run from Shiro's mouth, eyes and nose, "i'M SaTaN, GoD oF DeMoNS aND YouR FaRTHeR, GHAHAHA!"

I watched from a broken beam as Shiro dug his now sharp claws into his arm and drag it down harshly causing a pool of blood to form in front of him. He seemed to mumble something as the Gehenna gate form; he looked at Rin as he grinned madly. "I'm the only demon there is that is powerful enough to create this gate."

"NoW, LeT uS Be oFF GeHeNNa iS WaiTiNG BuT LeT Me FiRST DeSTRoY THaT CuRsed SWoRD!" Satan reached for the sword that Rin held by his side, it was the last thing Shiro had told him to guard with his life and I watched as a hand patted my back, the hand belonging to Allen.

Rin narrowed his eyes at Satan as he took a couple steps back, trying to get away from Satan but to shock to really move or do anything. My master's voice echoed around the destroyed church as he looked on from his little hiding spot. "Rin, what are you doing? I know you're stronger than this, you have two options… One let him take you to Gehenna or two, fight back and live in Assiah for this is where your brother is."

Rin narrowed his eyes at Satan as his back hit the wall, Satan stopped in his advance towards Rin as Shiro's hand had moved on its own and stabbed himself in the chest with the broach he word on his chest. Satan cursed as Shiro took control of his body only long enough for him to speak to Rin and Allen but unknown to Rin. "He's my son and I'm not allowing you to take him from me. Rin, I've told you once and I'll tell you again, you may not be human but I loved you regardless to this. Hey White-head, keep your promise for me."

"You CHooSE To KiLL YouRSeLF, SuCH a WoNDeRFul PRieST You aRe. BuT You CaN'T SToP Me FRoM GeTTiNG To HiM!" Shiro's body collapsed into the Gehenna gate as Rin jumped into is and tried to pull him out, when this seemed futile he unsheathed his demon-slaying sword – Kurikara – and he was in enveloped in blue flames as his ears became pointed, his teeth sharping into points and a fur-tufted tail resting behind him as he slashed at the Gehenna gate, destroying it as he sheathed his sword and leant against it as Shiro lay on the ground near him motionless.

Rushed footsteps were heard as I fluttered down to Rin, sitting on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek with my tail. Yukio stood in the destroyed door way as he ran over once he saw Shiro laying on the ground, he knelt before him and felt for a pulse that had faded not very long ago.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

A funeral was held the next day for Shiro and not many people turned up, Rin kneeled in front of his grave as I stood under a tree not too far from him, watching him and the surroundings. Rin reached into his pocket as he slowly got onto his feet, dialling a number and within seconds people clothed in dark coats appeared.

They surrounded Rin as I disappeared in the shadows, watching and waiting to see if I needed to take them all out but the only person I knew there was the clown looking one that was dressed in white, pink and purple, Mephisto.

"You – Okamura Rin – are the son of Satan and will be dealt with meaning; we are here to see to your demise. You can either do two of these things. One let us kill you or two run and kill us all… Oh, wait there is a third choice, you can kill yourself." The clown – Mephisto – grinned at Rin as I appeared behind them, holding a small daggered coated in holy water to his throat.

"I would reconsider your terms, Mephistopheles. After all, you know what I'm capable of doing if something or one I protect dies." I narrowed my eyes at him as Mephisto just grinned madly, laughing as I moved the blade a way a little.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you Allen. You've found your new charge. Isn't that great~!" I rolled my eyes as I moved away from Mephisto, the exorcists all pointing there weapons at me as I move towards Rin.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Mephisto. I want you to allow him – Rin – to become an exorcist because I can guess that's what he's thinking." Rin looked at me with wide eyes as he nodded his head in determination.

Mephisto just chuckled as he ordered the exorcists to stand down, waving to them before walking off shouting over his shoulder that he would be there to pick them up tomorrow.

 **X….X….X**

I grumbled as I looked at my dyed black hair, my white hair was growing out and it had to be re-dyed again. I flicked a Coal Tar away as I looked down, allowing my black bangs to cover my eyes as I wore my usual attire of black skinny jeans, navy blue trench coat, grey t-shirt, black knee high combat boots and dark grey gloves. My silver hooped earrings in my ears as I hid my white grow out on my head under a black beanie.

I watched the road as Rin stood on it looking down the road to see if Mephisto was coming and to his surprise and horror, Mephisto appeared and almost ran over Rin. I growled slightly as I looked around the area but mostly the church as I looked back at the pink limo as Mephisto stepped out and ushered us to get into the car, Yukio appearing and joining the ride to True Cross Academy.

Mephisto threw two packages at me and Rin as I just raised a brow at him. I opened it to see uniforms; I sighed and looked at Mephisto. Silently asking did I have to be a student and he just laughed at the look I gave him.

I looked down at the uniform as we pulled up at the Academy, I exited the limo and made my way to the bathroom, quickly changing and arriving back at the car to see Rin getting out full dressed in his uniform with his sword on his back.

I looked down at the uniform; I had made put my other clothes in a small pocket dimension where the rest of my five pairs of clothes are. I kept my black beanie on as well as my gloves but I had changed them to white, I didn't have to wear the gloves but I had a bad habit to peel away the skin till I found my golden skeleton. Someone gave me the gloves to stop me from doing that which is good and I didn't have to explain why my hands were golden.

I walked over to Rin as I looked around, spotting Yukio as he walked off somewhere. Following him because he knew where he was going and Rin and I were clueless.

 **X….X….X**

It was a little later when I was following Rin who was wondering around when Mephisto appeared in his dog form and lead us out of the area, when we were out of the more crowded areas did he revert back to his normal form. "Hello Rin and Allen~ Now, why'll attending the exorcist classes I do warn you to keep your emotions in check because you could spout flames if you feel an emotion too strongly. Also, try and keep the 'Son of Satan' from everyone and you can figure something to tell them about your teeth and ears. No, blue flames at all."

Mephisto looked to me as he handed Rin a key, I narrowed my eyes at him as he grinned. "Allen, I would warn you to keep Tim hidden and your other appendages. Now, I'll show you to your class and sit in on one of your classes."

Mephisto jumped over the ledge and landing on the ground gracefully as I followed him, Rin right behind me. Mephisto instructed that these keys lead them to all there exorcist classes and that is would be wise to not lose them.

As Rin put the key in the lock and turned it, a flash of light appeared as Rin opened the door to see a long hall way that was completely silent. I walk through the door after Mephisto, in a puff of pink smoke he was in his dog form again.

I frowned at him as he trotted down the hall until we reached our class room, ushering us to go in. I narrowed my eyes as Rin calmly entered the room, introducing himself as I just walked over to a desk not even bothering with the introduction.

As soon as Rin sat down and the class waited for the teacher, the teacher being the last thing Rin would ever imagine. The teacher was Yukio and to say that Rin wasn't surprised would have been a huge lie.

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Demonic Readers~!**

 **In all honestly I actually finished this chapter the day after I published the next chapter but didn't want to publish it until I was started on the next chapter, so yeah. I hope this chapter was alright and I did Timcampy's POV because it's pretty much like Third Person and I thought it would be easier to write and which it was. Just so you know my favourite character from Blue Exorcist would have to be Mephisto because I just find him amusing and I have only just seen the anime and I'm reading the Manga to at the moment so I'm new to this Fandom.**

 **Now, Thanks to the people who Follow, Favourite and Review~!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a Follow, Favourite or Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	3. The Green Gardens

**Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 3:** **The Green Gardens**

* * *

 _Little green girl, Little green girl_

 _Please stand up and give us a twirl_

 _Little green child, Little green child_

 _Please do not fear us, we are not wild_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"YUKIO!" Rin shouted in surprise as the rest of the class just stared at him weirdly. I ignored Rin's surprise as he tried to get his younger brother to answer him which he did after a while and got the class to step out for bit. I leant back in the chair and squished and pulled at Tim's face under the desk.

I ignored most of their conversation before getting irritated with their bickering. I stood making both of them look at me as I narrowed my eyes, making them flash gold as I spoke scarily calm. "Can you quit your bickering, if I am to fulfil his last wish you need to be tolerable and at the moment I want to rip you to pieces and eat you."

Yukio and Rin just stared at me as I slowly left the room, not wanting to be shot or attack by anything. I walked out of the room and sat down away from the others as a pink hair male came over to me with a raised brow. "Do you know what's with those two?"

"They're just annoying brothers that I have to deal with until they either die or I do." I stated bluntly as the boy just walked away from me, kinda creep or weird out. The teacher –Yukio – said we were allowed to come back in after many gun shots later, only to see a destroyed class room. Rin lent against one of the desks as I shook my head as other class mates asked what happen and all I could do was sigh and think.

 _'Why did I decide to protect these two?'_

 **X….X….X**

I sat on my bed in my dorm room that was across from the twin brothers, I removed my beanie as I ran my gloved fingers through my hair. A sigh leaving my lips as I just realized I had been doing that a lot lately. I looked around the plain room as I layed down on my bed, stretching my limbs as a faint knock was heard on my door. I rested an arm over my head, hiding my horns as stared at the roof. "Come in."

"Allen, Rin and I are going to be out for a while. If you wanna come you can, considering that Rin is." Yukio stood in the door way with Rin lurking behind him; I hummed slightly as I thought.

"Have fun guys, I may stay here and do some homework or something." Yukio nodded as they both left, leaving me to my thoughts which were interrupted by deep chuckling coming from the clown that was sitting in a chair that had appeared in the room.

"What do you want Mephisto?" I grumbled out as my eyes widened as I smelt something. It smelt like a metallic copper – blood – this smell made me sit up and look at him. I looked at the container in his hands and to my delight it was my favourite meal.

"If I remember correctly you – Allen – mostly survived off raw meat or living animals and creatures, and that human food made you sick. I remember that Astaroth brought you corpses of humans or anything and he would make you feed upon those, quiet disgusting but you do it to survive." Mephisto held out the container of slightly rotting meat, my mouth watered slightly at it as I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"You didn't answer my question." I crossed my arms as my tail slipped out from under my shirt, resting on the bed as I sat up straight.

"I want you to tell me the real story of how you became this way, a demon?" Mephisto said handing the container of rotting meat to me as I opened it and smelt its lovely aroma. Drooling slightly as I picked up a piece and place it in my mouth and swallowed it whole.

"That's a long story, Mephisto. I'll explain it to you but only in some detail." I placed the container of meat on my bed as I looked at Mephisto with golden eyes and a devious grin.

* * *

 **Rin's POV:**

I stood outside the exorcist shop looking around when I noticed a path of steps; I looked at the entrance of the building then back towards the steps. I shrugged as I walked through the bushes and began to climb the steps that lead to a lively garden and in the garden a young with blonde hair kneeled, tending to her plants.

I placed my hand on the gate only to pull it away when sparks shot of the gate and lit up the fence causing the barrier to break and the gate to fall down, startling the girl as she looked at me with wide eyes. "Demon… Stay away demon!"

I panicked slightly as I moved over to her; she tried to move away only to trip on her kimono and fall on her stomach. I moved over to her as I bent down to see if she was alright. "Hey don't just accuse people of being a demon! Also is there something wrong with your legs?"

The girl just blushed and looked to the side, pushing herself off her stomach as she looked at me. "Sorry… Um, my name's Shiemi Moriyama."

"I'm Rin Okumura, it's nice to meet you Shiemi. Did you want some help?" Shiemi smiled at me brightly as I helped her plant flowers and water them. She kept apologizing from time to time and it was kinda cute but that didn't matter.

 **X….X….X**

After Shiemi told me about her wish to go to the Garden of Amahara and how she searched for it but when she returned from searching sometime in winter, her grandmother had had an accident and she died. Since then Shiemi promised to always look after the garden.

A little later Yukio and the women running the shop came out the back as Yukio smiled at Shiemi. "Hello Shiemi, may I see your legs? Your mother tells me they've gotten worse."

Yukio lifted her kimono up to see her legs as I stared at her legs, it looks like roots had been growing under the skin and it wasn't very pretty. "Hm, it seems that a demon has been stealing her life energy somewhere in the garden."

"Shiemi, abandon this garden!" Her mother pleaded as Shiemi narrowed her eyes and said no but as she was going to continue yelling at her mother she fainted. I quickly caught her as I adjusted how she was in my arms, I looked at her mother.

"Where's her room?" Her mother pointed to the shed, where her grandmother used to live. I rested her in her bed before joining her mother and Yukio in her shop.

 **X….X….X**

"SHieMi, You'Re BReaKiNG YouR PRoMiSe!" Vines wrapped around Shiemi's waist as her feet became large roots that the demon used for her life energy appeared. Shiemi shriek in surprise but soon lost conscious as the demon, now known as a Dekal used her as a shield to hide the more vital areas on the demon.

I unsheathed my sword as I tried to land a blow but the demon just moved Shiemi in front of the strike and so I was stuck jumping and running around the demon. I growled in frustration as I looked over at Yukio who looked emotionless and had his gun pointed at the demon, he didn't seem to care that Shiemi was in front of the demon.

"Rin, if we are to kill this demon we have to attack the demon regardless if it moves Shiemi in front of it to use her as a shield." Yukio cocked his gun as he pointed the gun as Shiemi's chest, firing the gun as all I could do was stare wide eyed at the demon, it releasing Shiemi from its hold.

"Now Rin!" I unsheathed my sword as I sliced at the demon, destroying it as I quickly sheathed my sword and ran over to Shiemi, noticing her slowly stirring as I looked closer at the red stain to see it wasn't blood. I sighed in relief as I glared at Yukio for a second, him helping Shiemi stand on her now useable legs.

Shiemi gave us a bright smile as her mother walked out and Shiemi looked kinda down as I whacked her in the head. Pushing her towards her mother and giving a charming smile as she walked towards her mother, apologizing and hugging her tightly. I smiled as I looked away and towards the sky, resting my arms behind my head. _'It looks like this night has been interesting. I can't wait to get on the field when I become an exorcist._ '

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Yeah, sorry the chapter was short, I tried to make it long but I just couldn't. Also, I found it hard writing the garden scene with Shiemi... I just didn't really know how to write it... Now, I can't wiat till I finish the next chapter and you get to learn about Allen's past~! Hahaha~!**

 **Thank you for the people who Review, Follow and Favourite~!**

 **Please leave a Review, Follow or Favourite~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	4. The Holy Ones

**Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 4: The Holy Ones**

* * *

 _Fight with you might_

 _For you are fading from the light_

 _Let out your anger and betrayal_

 _For they are the things that make you frail_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"That's a long story, Mephisto. I'll explain it to you but only in some detail." I placed the container of meat on my bed as I looked at Mephisto with golden eyes and a devious grin. My posture was straight as I began to speak.

* * *

 _Thousands of years ago, God created the people of Assiah. He created two races, one being humans and the other being the 'Holy ones'. The people known as the Holy ones were considered rare and wise in which they were. They were the ones most beloved by God for they were like angels._

 _Now, even though people called these people angels, the holy ones only ever saw one person as an angel for he was the most angelic of them all. He was known as Tahir, he showed kindness to everything and being in the same area as him seem to warm even the coldest of hearts. Everyone loved him and even God but when demons slowly began to creep through the cracks in the barrier that separated Gehenna and Assiah, the holy ones began to fall to these demons._

 _God, not wishing to lose his rare ones created a place called Heaven, where these creatures lived. Now, Tahir didn't like this and decided that he would visit Assiah for it had been nearly millennia since he had last seen humans. He missed the company of different people and so Tahir made his little trips._

 _After years of visiting the human world Tahir grew curious of the evils in the world and one day while this pure angel was wondering around, he met the being known as Satan. This being was consumed with blue flames but the body seemed to slowly die. The angel moved closer to the demon king only for the demon to glare fire at him but the angel didn't notice as he looked on with curiosity._

 _Satan spat words like venom at the angel as the angel simply ignored the tone. "Why would God's angel be lurking around these parts?"_

 _The angel simply smiled at Satan as he moved closer to him as the host Satan was in began to have blood pour from his mouth, nose and eyes. The blood running from the eyes almost made it look like he was crying and the angel took note of that. The angel bent down to Satan who was leaning against a wall on the ground, the angel grabbed onto one of his hands and spoke with a musical undertone. "I'm simply curious about your kind and well everything. People call me Tahir for I wasn't ever given a name so I go by what people call me."_

 _Satan stared at the angel as he didn't seem to notice that the dying body had stopped when the angel had touched him. "I'm Satan, God of Demons. You're the angelic one that the others of your kind love… Hmph, I expected a larger built and taller creature."_

 _The small angel frowned slightly as he pouted at Satan, of course he wasn't tall and had more of a feminine body but still he was he was a guy. Satan just grinned at the angel wickedly as the angel let go of his hand, not noticing the angel had slight burns on it that quickly healed._

 _From then on Satan and Tahir greeted each other and began to grow close and as their friendship grew. Once God found about this, let's just say that God wasn't happy. God couldn't believe his angel – his most pure soul – was slowly being corrupted by Satan._

 _God was angered by this and he called upon his angel –Tahir – where he would be expelled from the heavens and banished from the world and was to be trapped in a place where no human or holy one would ever be able to find him. This was his punishment for defying God._

 _Tahir was shocked and angered by God's judgement on him so he did what a holy one would never do, he lashed out and attacked all of the holy ones and humans. He attacked and let out all his anger towards God and showed him the monster he became because of his judgement. God was horrified and sent his strongest holy one to cage the monster that was once his purest–_

* * *

"Allen, we're back!" My eyes widened slightly as footsteps echoed down the quiet halls, I looked over to Mephisto as I pushed myself off my bed and stretched.

"I'll continue this story later, Mephisto. Good night." With that Mephisto disappeared in a puff of pink smoke as I grabbed the rotting meat and sat it in the top draw next to my bed. Keeping it there for a little till I had enough time to put it in the fridge when the others weren't around.

Faint knocking was heard on the door as I got up and opened it forgetting about my beanie as it sat on the bed as I opened the door, my tail swaying behind me calmly. I smiled softly at Yukio as he looked at my head and pushed me into the room, closing the door. "Allen, be careful. You have to hide your tail and horns that means even from Rin."

"Oh, I forgot about my beanie. Sorry, Yukio." I looked towards the ground as my tail curled around my stomach. I looked up at Yukio to see him smiling slightly; he shook his head as he opened the door again.

"Just be careful Allen. Goodnight." I nodded as Yukio left me in my room, staring at the door with narrowed eyes. I walked over to my draw and grabbed the rotting meat, walking down the halls quietly and sitting the meat in the fridge in the far back.

' _I hope this doesn't get thrown out, else I'll starve._ '

 **X….X….X**

I sat in the back of the class room, staring at the wall and ignoring the teacher as Rin snoozed happily next to Shiemi who had started classes only today. I smiled slightly as I looked away from her and at other classmates, the one with a blonde stripe in his hair glared at Rin as he was awoken by the teach calling his name.

I sighed as Rin looked around before, looking back at the guy then turning around with a smug look before in seconds he was unconscious again. I closed my eyes as I reached in my pocket trying to find Tim and when I didn't I began to panic.

' _Shit. Where is he? I knew I saw him last night but I thought he flew into my pocket this morning, I guess not._ ' I sighed as I looked at the teacher with a bored expression. I honestly don't know why that dog – Mephisto – made him go to this cram school. He was a demon and like one of his kings he got bored easily.

 **X….X….X**

I sat on the fountain away from the other three – Rin, Yukio and Shiemi – I didn't really focus on their little discussion as Yukio soon left. Leaving me with Rin and Shiemi, they sat in awkward silence until Rin began to speak; Shiemi interrupted Rin and got up, grabbing his hand and looking at him with seriousness. "Rin, do you have any friends?"

"What?" Rin tensed and began to blush as he looked at Shiemi, who was looking at him with big green eyes.

"Listen, I… Rin, will you–" She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Suguro, Shima and Konekomura came into the area, Suguro teasing Rin about being Shiemi's boyfriend and friend, which he denied and hurt Shiemi's feelings.

I narrowed my now golden eyes as I appeared behind him, tapping on his shoulder as he jumped slightly. "Excuse me but I would prefer it if you didn't tease him after all…. You may wake without a limp or two…"

I grinned at him hungrily as I didn't get to eat this morning because someone or thing had chucked out my food and I was starving. I growled slightly as I made my eyes shift back to their normal mercury, I flipped my bangs out of my face as I walked away from them. Suguro stared at me with wide eyes and so did everyone else, I ignored there stares as I leaned against the fountain, an amused smirk on my lips.

The bell rung and we headed to our next class, which happened to be P.E. This could get interesting. I chuckled as I headed to class the others following as I soon found myself looking over the edge of the arena staring at Rin and Suguro as they tried to out run each other and soon Suguro kicked Rin to the ground which made me laugh.

I watched the Reaper before me frowning slightly; the poor creatures had been chained and trapped here for so long. I felt bad for the Reapers as I had the urge to go down and hug the creatures after all they are pretty harmless, if you knew how to handle them. I stared down at the demon as I pushed off the edge and slid down, ignoring the teacher as he ran out yelling something about a 'kitty cat' or something.

I wondered over to the Reaper as one of the students called out in worry, I stopped in front of the Reaper as I smiled softly and reached out to the demon, wanting to pat its head. I was about to pat it when Suguro's voice met my ears and his footsteps soon following. I moved away from the Reaper as he stood in front of it, looking it in the eye as he spoke. "I'm gonna be a real exorcist one day and I'll defeat Satan."

The anguish that was held in his eyes and mind made the Reaper attack him, Rin jumped into the arena and stood in front of the demon. The demon bit him but soon released when Rin gave it a look ordering him to let him go. I ran over to the Reaper as Rin made the poor thing sweat in fear, I pat its head as I stood beside it, trying to comfort the Reaper because these demons were controlled by the King of Water, Egyn. I didn't really talk too many of the kings but I still love all the demons.

Sometimes that is.

I smiled at the demon as it calmed down and relaxed as the others just watched Rin and Suguro fight. I laughed as the Reaper leaned into the gentle touch; I looked around the room as I watched as everyone left the room.

 **X….X….X**

I walked into the dining area of the building to see Mephisto standing in front of the twins with two bowls of his bubbling oat meal. I looked at the food as I practically ran over and sniffed it, I was hungry and at the moment I didn't care if I would be sick.

"Allen, I made something else for you. It's in the kitchen on the bench and I replaced it with your lost food." Mephisto pointed towards the kitchen and I brightened up and ran to the kitchen but not before shouting at Mephisto happily.

"Thank you! I haven't eaten in days!" I face palmed one I realized what I said, I heard him chuckle as I looked at the raw meat on the table, I shoved it into my mouth and swallowed it but to others it look liked I inhaled it.

I hummed happily as I stopped eating once I heard a scream; I looked over to see a loopy Rin with an empty bowl of the little demon oat meal. ' _Poor guy had to eat the dog's cooking_.'

 **X….X….X**

I walked into the kitchen later that night only to see Rin and Ukobach holding each other's hand, Yukio just staring at them and Mephisto sitting on one of the higher shelves in the kitchen. I started them in confusion before walking over to the fridge and grabbing my special meal before heading out.

I sat my container of food on the counter as I stuck my head through the door, looking at Mephisto. "I'm going to need more of my special food tomorrow and Ukobach, don't throw out what I put in there else you'll be the one I eat. Mephisto, can you get some more of my food, please? Don't want me dying now."

I smiled at him as I grabbed my container and disappeared to my room tonight, eating my precious raw rotten and fresh meat. I sighed in content as I finished my meal as I sat the container on my bed side table, laying on my bed as I stared at the ceiling as I removed my top and socks as I slide into bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **This chapter was longer then the last one( _Not really_ ) but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all the people who Follow, Favourite and Review~!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a Follow, Favourite or Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	5. Little Secret

**Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 5: Little Secret**

* * *

 _Hide your horns, hide your tail_

 _Beware the monsters cause you are frail_

 _If they see, you will die_

 _So, please just smile, you don't have to cry_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

I listened in on as Konekomura explained what a meister was and what the different meisters were. I frowned slightly, not really knowing which one I could go for. If I were to choose one I would be either a Knight or Tamer, both seemed to be easy considering I can summon certain demons and use a sword.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Rin asked me a question, I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes as he repeated his question. "What type of meister are you going for?"

I shrugged as I looked at the small group. "I guess… A Tamer or Knight or maybe both."

They stared at me as I returned to my seat in the corner as the teacher entered and began to draw on the floor, I watched as he drew carefully as he called the class over to his circle. I stared at it with a bored expression as he began to explain how to summon a demon.

Poker brows – Izumo – went first and she summoned two white foxes, everyone else seemed to try until it was Shiemi and I left. I looked at her as she summoned a baby green man. It was kinda cute. This would be the perfect time to find Tim. I looked down at my page before biting my thumb, drawing blood as I chanted quietly as I wiped my thumb on the page. "Come forth, golden sphere of millennium."

In a flash of gold, a round flying ball fluttered its wings as I grinned wide at it. It was Timcampy, I held out my hand as he simply rested on it and looked at me with a grin that ripped its face in two. I ignored the stares as they looked at it with confusion, not knowing what Tim was. The teacher stared at Tim with a narrowed eye as Tim wrapped his tail around my throat and nuzzled it.

I chuckled as I gently pat his head, looking at the teacher – Neuhaus – as he put his foot on the drawn summoning circle, sliding foot across it as the demon vanished. "If you ever feel like you're endanger simply tear up the paper and it will go away."

The bell rang soon after as he finished speaking, dismissing us as we all headed out. I watched as Shiemi chased after Izumo and her friend, which I never really got her name. I turned and began my way back to the dorms to finish off my snack I left in the fridge. Just thinking of the food made me drool, I grinned and I used a key to get back to the dorms.

I said a polite 'hello' to Ukobach and grabbed the meat from the fridge as soon as I placed the meat at my lips; a gasp was heard from the door. I turned and looked at the owner, it being Rin. "Allen, don't eat that raw! It'll give you food poisoning."

I put the raw meat back in the container as I looked at Rin, a sheepish grin on my lips as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh, it's fine Rin. I'm use to eating things like this; my body grew up to eating it like this."

Rin looked at me with wide eyes and with a look that said 'I don't believe you'. I let a laugh escaped my lips as I sat the container on the counter, Rin cleared his throat. "…Why? It's not good to eat most meats raw."

I rolled my eyes as I gave a toothy grin towards Rin, laughing as I held my sides. "I'm _not_ really human. So, eating this stuff doesn't make me sick… And I can only eat this cause other foods make me sick."

"Wait, what do you mean you're not really human?" He narrowed his eyes slightly as I gave him a grin that mirrored Mephisto's.

"What you may see could be fake or real. What you know could be the truth or a lie. What you think is human, could be a demon or an angel. These simple things may or may not be answered but in time you can figure it out~" I grinned at him as I picked up my container of food and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Rin behind.

After eating the meat from my container, Mephisto appeared in my room in a puff of pink smoke, I huffed as I saw him. Glancing at him with a bored expression as I rested on my bed. "What do ya want, dog?"

"Oh, nothing but you're going to have to find your own food soon. I'm a bit busy to go out hunting for your food, so prepare to go hunt ghouls on your own, lil' pet." Mephisto chuckled at me as he swung an umbrella back and forth, disappearing in a puff of pink smoke after telling me this.

"Great… Now I have to go looking around for dead or alive creatures… This is such a pain in the ass. Why couldn't I have had a normal apatite?" I sighed as I left my room, going to the front of the dorms to meet the rest of my classmates. We're having a boot camp in our dorms because it was empty enough to host it. It means I can't take off my beanie and I have to hide my scar and tail the whole time.

I opened the front dorm door as the others arrived, giving them all a slight glare as they stared at the building or Yukio. Everyone slowly made it into the dorm as I went into the room where we would do testing and whatever from Yukio.

A couple hours later the sky had darkened at we had finished another test that Yukio had created, a yawn left my lips as I rubbed my eyes. Timcampy was happily sleeping on top of my head on the beanie. I slowly pushed myself off the floor as I wondered out of the room, looking back to see if anyone was following.

I opened a random door and walked into a small room with only a small table and some cushions, I poked Tim as he woke up, and I pulled off the beanie and ruffled my whitening locks. It got hot wearing this beanie but I don't really have a choice but to wear it. I untucked my golden tail from my pants as I let it sway freely, a softly glowing silver halo formed around my head, the silver hoops in my ears forming into the halo. I looked around the room as my eyes shifted to gold, my teeth sharpening as I looked out the window into the star lit sky.

I narrowed my eyes as I recalled the last thing I said while going to Gehenna, mumbling it under my breath as I fisted my hands. " _God, you have not seen the last of me and when I return it will be to eliminate the whole of humanity for this world was corrupted by you and I will cleanse it. That is my promise and any demon or half demon I meet, I will protect them for they are my kin."_

The sound off the door cracking made me hunch over slightly and moved to a darker spot in the room, hiding in the dark. I let out a quiet growl as I looked at the door to see Shima, he sighed as he mumbled something under his breath. He took a couple steps in the room as I made my way over to the door slowly.

Once I reached the door, I slammed it closed and made sure the door couldn't be opened; I chuckled darkly as I spoke in a deeper voice. "Good evening Shima, what are you doing wondering around? It's not safe especially with a demon lurking about but I'm not the only one. I advise you to keep quiet and wait for the show to begin~"

Shima stiffened as he moved closer to the window, standing in the light that the night sky gave off as he scanned his eyes everywhere in the room trying to find me. I grinned as my eyes flashed gold and I moved towards him, he shifted forwards slightly as if he were going to run to the door.

I chuckled at the fear that etched itself onto his face; I stood to the left of him as I rushed my hand forward and grabbed his throat, grinning inhumanly wide as he stared at me shock and fear.

* * *

 **Shima's POV:**

' _Oh shit! Of all things I had to stumble upon it had to be a demon. Why do have such bad luck?_ ' I choked as I tried to pry the demon – now known as Allen's – hand off my throat but it seemed futile as he chuckled darkly. "What should I do with you? Should I slowly peel away your flesh and devour it? Should I rip you to pieces and feed you to demons? Or should I simply just break your neck and leave you here to be found?"

My body shook as black dots began to form in my vision, my eye lids slowly drooping as my head lulled to the side. I 'tsk' was heard from the demon as he released the hold on my throat slightly. "You're all so weak… I don't understand why God would make creatures like you… But then again, God is a fool…"

Allen's grip released on my throat as his hair covered his eyes; his voice was monotone as he took a couple steps back into the dark. "After all… He made me like this… Why wouldn't he believe that I wasn't tainted by the demons? Why would he condemn me to the realm of the Sinned? Why… Why would he hurt his angel?"

I rubbed my throat as I stared at him with wide eyes; tears made of blood fell to the floor as his form shook. He turned around to hide his face as I stared at him, not really sure what to do. I reached towards him slowly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath in before forcing a smile onto my lips, hands quivering slightly. "Hey…. Allen, I don't know anything about you but I… I'll keep this between us. I mean I won't tell the others about you being a demon… I'll admit you scare me but I also find there is something comforting about you."

' _What am I saying?! He's a demon but he doesn't really act like it. Does he? He did try to harm me but then he stopped and began to mope._ ' My brows scrunched together as I pondered over my thoughts, not really paying attention as he grabbed my wrist in a bruising hold.

His golden eyes shone with a pleading look as his grip tighten and felt like he was going to break my wrist. "You have to promises me and not tell Rin or the others. Tell Yukio or Mephisto but please don't tell anyone else yet. I don't want God sending brother after me…"

I slowly nodded as Allen's face brightened up slightly and he released my wrist, I pulled it close to my chest and rubbed at it. I look at it just see the bruising skin that had left behind; he looked at my wrist and slowly reached out to it, a small smile forming on his lips. "Let me fix that."

He touched it and a golden glow appeared as the bruising faded and slowly appeared on his ivory skin, healing as quickly as it appeared. I starred at it as the silver glowing halo above his head shifted into the silver hoops he wore in his ears. His golden eyes bled back to silver as he place a black beanie over his horns, tucking his golden tail into his pants as he stood up straight. He flashed a crooked grin as it revealed his sharp pointed teeth; he pulled something away from the door as he sat it on his shoulder. "Come on Shima, if you're gone for too long they'll think you're spying on the girls in the bathroom."

I rubbed the back of my head as I chuckled, looking to the side. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **I don't really have anything to say but thanks to the people who follow, favourite and review~!**

 **Please leave a review, follow or favourite~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	6. Hungry Beast

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **I'm gonna quickly type a authors note at the start of this chapter and answer a couple reviews. Okay, I made another fanfic like this but I'm not sure if it's good, so I'll post the first chapter and update maybe one day... Okay first Review!**

 **Brystak2000: It's be explained this chapter why Allen attacked Shima. Thanks for the review~!**

 **Ryuakilover: You'll find out who this 'Brother' is later on and this fic will most based around Blue Exorcist and I may add a couple Noah/Exorcist/Other Characters from the D-Gray Man universe into the story. **

**Shadow Spears: Same answer as ****Ryuakilover , this brother will be revealed later on.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**

 _ **P.S Nasuki D, I just love smashing through things and I've had to fix many buildings because of this~! ^w^**_

* * *

 **Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Demonic Angel**

 **Chapter 6:** **Hungry Beast**

* * *

 _Control the hunger, control the beast_

 _Your friends and family are not a feast_

 _So, hold it back, don't let it show_

 _Cause if you do, you might as well just go_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

' _Dammit! How could I've been so careless! Now, Shima knows about me, curse me and my darn stomach. I was hungry and Shima just had to appear, I wanted to rip him apart and feed upon his flesh. I need to go out hunting_.' I scowled at the ground as I walked down the hall; Shima was walking behind me at a slower pace. I don't blame Shima for being scared or frightened of me, after all I had shown him my darker side.

"Shima," I stopped as I glared at the ground, my dyed black hair covering my eyes, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just have to go out and… Hunt. I'm sorry."

Shima stood there with a nervous grin as laughed kinda awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey don't fret over it… Also, do happen to be a demon k–"

High pitched screams echoed down the quiet dormitory, I quickly glance at Shima as I ran down the halls to the girl's bathroom. Appearing in the room just in time to tackle the Naberius off Rin, who it was once strangling, I grinned as I licked my lips. ' _What a tasty snack this would be._ '

My teeth sharpened as I let out a slight growl as I held the creature down, the cocking of a gun met my ears as I froze and was thrown off by the demon, landing on the shards of the glass as Yukio fired his gun at the Naberius. He shot it in the back three times as it got up and jumped through the window, escaping.

I sat up, looking at my hands as black blood coated them. My eyes widened slightly as I quickly got up and stuffed my hands in my pockets to hide the minor wounds that should heal in a couple minutes. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." I looked at the boys, who had now appeared along with Yukio, glancing away from them and at Paku, my teeth sharpened. I could smell the burns she had received from the Naberius, I held my nose as I smeared a little of my black blood upon my face. ' _No, I have to go. If I stay any longer, I could attack Paku.'_

My hand covered my mouth and nose, pushing past everyone. Hurrying out of the room and away from our dorm, I removed my hand from my face as I took a deep breath in and let out a shaky one. I grit my teeth which were now golden and sharp. "I need to eat… Looks like animals and demons in the forest are on the menu."

I grinned as I ran into the small forest surrounding the school.

* * *

 **Rin's POV:**

Me and the others watched as Allen pushed past everyone and ran out of the room, I raised a brow as I shook my head. I began to walk out of the girl's bathroom when I heard sobbing near the door, I looked down and saw poker-brow – Izumi – curled up and crying. "Hey are you okay?"

"Don't look at me! I'm so ashamed; I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even help the only friend I've ever had… And now she hates me." Her shoulders shook as she cried, I sighed as I removed my top, throwing it on her head as she looked up at me for a moment.

"Just put it on and get going." Her tears ceased slightly as she put it on and ran out of the room. I sighed as I mentally cursed myself when I forgot I had a tail. I grit my teeth as I grabbed my tail with one of my hands to keep it still, my fingers twitching as the others looked at me weirdly. A faint blush decorated my cheeks as I looked Yukio with a bored look.

"Brother, do you mind explain why you are half naked?" I began to sweat as I thought of a quick but stupid answer.

"It kinda just happened…. Never mind, just get everyone outer here." My tail twitched as I dreaded why I did this to myself.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"So you failed…. Was that a howl? Or perhaps you're amused at how far I've fallen to become a demons pawn." I watched as he stroked the Naberius' head, my golden tail wagged as I climbed onto the roof from behind. I rested into a crouched position, waiting to pounce at it as the demon looked towards me. I bared my teeth as my tail wagged in a warning manner. The teacher – Neuhaus – looked at me with a slightly narrowed eye. "It appears there are more demons on the school grounds then that clown has told me."

I ignored his presents as I stared at the demon hungrily, I had tracked down the sent and now I wanted to eat. Eat. EAT! I had already feasted upon some of the lower class demons in the forest but nothing is compared to this. I growled lowly as I slowly crept towards the demon, it disappearing as the Neuhaus looked at me; I frowned as the demon vanished. I sighed as I looked at him with golden eyes, a toothy grin on my face. "Good evening sir. I was just coming out for a snack~"

"Hmm, just what are you?" My tail swayed from side to side as I looked at him, sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"He, Neuhaus, is a special type of demon. He's the only one of his kind and he is referred to as Satan's pet." I narrowed my eyes at Mephisto at the name.

"I'm not his pet, dog." I hissed as Mephisto just floated down onto the roof, grinning widely as he swayed his umbrella back and forth. He chuckled as he looked to Neuhaus, grin widening.

"I would be careful if you summoned familiars around him," Pointing to me as a grin slowly spread across my face, "He may just, eat them~ Also, you have to finish telling me your story~"

Mephisto looked at me as I frowned slightly, sighing as I slouched down in my position. "Whatever just tell me when and where?"

"We can continue the story in my office now." Mephisto moved over to me as he clasped onto my arm and began to drag me along. I just sighed knowing I didn't have a choice in the matter and would have to tell him.

 **X….X….X**

We appeared in his office a minute later as I sat down on one of his couches, folding my hands in my lap as I closed my eyes thinking. "Now, where were we last… Oh, yes."

* * *

 _Tahir was shocked and angered by God's judgement on him so he did what a holy one would never do, he lashed out and attacked all of the holy ones and humans. He attacked and let out all his anger towards God and showed him the monster he became because of his judgement. God was horrified and sent his strongest holy one to cage the monster that was once his purest._

 _The said strongest angel tracked down the once purest angel, the strongest angel was known as God's warrior – Aloisius – he was the one who sought judgement upon the angels that had error in their ways. He carried a long sword that was most commonly known as the sword Blest by God, this sword had the ability to cage creatures in the realm of the Sinned._

 _Tahir knew that God would send Aloisius after him but he just couldn't find a reason to care. Everything around him made his insides bubble with rage as he destroyed all that stood in his way. He needed to destroy what God created, for he had been betrayed by God. God had told him to love everything and he did._

 _He had loved the humans._

 _He had loved the Holy ones._

 _He had loved God._

 _He loved everything._

 _But when it came to loving demons, he was considered a traitor. He wasn't allowed to love them because God deemed them as evil creatures that tainted everything._

 _If God saw the demons like that, why would he want to follow God?_

 _Everything seemed to click in the little angel's head as he gave a sinister grin, laughing manically but the pitch in the angel's voice seemed to go up and down in octaves. He closed his eyes as the white halo that was above the angel's head dimmed to dull silver, his eyes shifting to gold as his body slowly shifted. A golden tail sprouted from his back as his once white wings turned gold, he yelled towards the heavens as he narrowed his eyes. "YOU LIKE WHAT YOU'VE CREATED GOD! YOU MADE ME INTO THIS! YOU TAINED YOU'RE ONE PURE ANGEL AND IT WASN'T THE DEMONS WHO DID IT! I HOPE YOU FEAR ON WHAT I HAVE BECOME!"_

 _The little angel looked away from the sky as a glowing silver sword was pointed at his throat. Tahir stared blankly at God's warrior – Aloisius – as he pushed the blade into his throat slightly, drawing a bit of blood. "In the name of God, I banish you to the realm of the Sinned. Be gone sin!"_

 _I jumped back as the sword grazed my throat, I narrowed my eyes at him as I laughed, an insane grin spreading across my face as a man consumed in blue flames appear, the body was dying but that didn't matter at the time to either of the angels or Satan. Satan smiled at the corrupted little angel as he grinned and sliced open his wrist, summoning a gate to Gehenna._

 _God's warrior lunged at the tainted angel as Tahir did a quick spin and wiped the warrior with his tail, knocking the angel back. "Leave me alone, brother. You know this is God's fault for thinking I had been tainted before I actually was. So, go find other sinners to cage in that realm."_

 _The angel walked over to the Gehenna gate, it slowly swallowing him as he looked to the sky with a pissed look, Tahir being now waist deep in the gate of Gehenna. "God, you have not seen the last of me and when I return it will be to eliminate the whole of humanity for this world was corrupted by you and I will cleanse it. That is my promise and any demon or half demon I meet, I will protect for they are my kin."_

 _Many years past since the little angel choose to side with the demons and yet he still felt something for the humans but not the holy ones. One day the little angel left the world of Gehenna and went back to Assiah, where he wondered around with the sword that had been given to him by Satan. His sword was a wide broad sword that has a golden hilt and the blade had a white cross that went down the sword._

 _He always kept this sword by his side when he wondered Assiah or Gehenna. He wouldn't part with and over the years of being in Gehenna the holy ones gave him a new name Samil meaning Angel of Death. It was fitting but he never paid attention to such names given to him, after all he was never given a name to begin with so he normally just went with whatever they called him._

 _So, now he was Samil._

 _The angel froze as a shiver ran down his spine; he rolled to the side as a sword hit the spot where he once stood. Samil raised his sword in front of him as he stood in defence, preparing for his – Aloisius – next attack. His sword gleamed in the light as he charged forward, Samil counted his sword but the impact of the strike made him skid back a little. Samil grit his teeth as he pushed Aloisius back with all his might, he knew he couldn't defeat his brother but he could keep him back only for a short amount of time._

 _The angel took a couple steps back, planning to make a run for it when an opening presented its self. He blocked the attack with his sword as he pushed off and made a dash for it, running away from his brother only to scream out in pain as Aloisius sword went through his left shoulder and nearly cut off his left arm. He clutched his furiously bleeding shoulder as the sword was pulled out of it; he grit his teeth and began to run again._

 _Everything seemed to go in a blur, the angel dodged and ducked under and over many things as he ran from God's angel. Arriving back at the area where he arrived, going through the gate and appearing in the room where he had resided for many years._

 _Samil breathed heavily as he kneeled just in front of the small white portal, it slowly breaking away till nothing was left of the gate. The eyes of the angel began to close as he heard muffled footsteps meet his ears as well as a concerned voice. He fell onto his side, a pool of black blood appearing around his fallen form, someone shouting his name as he lost consciousness._

* * *

A yawn left my lips as I rubbed my eyes, looking at Mephisto. "Can we continue this another time, I'm attending a boot camp at our dorm and if I don't get up early tomorrow Yukio may kill me."

Mephisto chuckled as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Of course, pet. See you tomorrow~"

Mephisto waved as I left his office, running back to our dorm and sneaking into my room where I collapsed onto my bed and fell to sleep


	7. Haunted

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **I'm sorry it's been a little while since I last updated but I've been busy with school and homework and it's just hard to write sometimes. I hope the chapter is alright and I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter too~ Sorry, if there is any Grammar or spelling mistakes, it's twelve-thirty in the morning and I'm tired... Oh, and sorry it's short too...**

 **Thanks to the people who read and like this story. Another thanks to the people who Follow, Favourite and Review. It means a lot.**

 **Please Review, Follow and or Favourite~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**

* * *

 **Summary: **_The demon who wanted to be a saviour and not a destroyer wanted to change; he didn't want to be the thing that people and demons thought he was. He wanted to protect and guard the things that were most wanted and desired in the worlds of Gehenna and Assiah; he wanted to protect the sons of Satan._

 _From his friends, family and anyone that was close or an enemy of the brothers and he intended to die trying to protect them._

 _After all, might as well die trying to save the ones you love and cherish then die for nothing._

* * *

 **Chapter** **7: Haunted**

* * *

 _Fallen angel who is in pain,_

 _Please tell us what keeps you sane._

 _Your cries are broken, your voice is hollow._

 _The light is bright, and you're afraid what may follow._

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position but froze when a voice echoed in the back of my mind, its voice being known as the one who shall strike down the sinned. ' _I found you little brother of Sin_.'

My eyes widened as I raised my right arm and clutched the left side, the scars giving a faint throb at the memory of that day. I clenched my fists as I threw off my covers and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my bare feet touching the cold ground as I hung my head low. "I'm going to have to be careful if _brother_ 's going after me. It means I have to be careful when I go out hunting, Tim."

I looked at Tim was flapping his wings gently as he sat next to me on the bed. I pushed myself of my bed as I strode over to my dresser, not before casting a glance out the window to look at the grey sky that was slowly turning blue. A sigh left my lips as slipped on a baggy black shirt, grey pants and my black beanie. It was getting harder to hide my white locks but it doesn't matter at the moment if they see my white hair.

I raised my left hand, staring at scars that littered my arm but mostly my knuckles. I raised my fist to my lips and opened my mouth, resting my hand in my mouth and clamping my teeth on the skin gently. My eye brows knitted themselves together as I removed my hand from there and made my way to the door, forgetting the gloves.

I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me as I left, images that lurked in my past seemed to flashed past my eyes and all of them having to do with my brother. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as quiet conversation was heard from the stairwell. I stood at the top of the stair well until I heard footsteps walking away; I slowly made my way down to the kitchen and making my way to the fridge to grab the container I put in there the other night.

I placed the meat at my lips and downed it; I did this until there was nothing left. I placed the container on the sink and slowly made my way out of the kitchen, my head low as thoughts appeared to mind. I walked down the halls, a memory coming to mind and making my stomach churn as if someone has given me human food.

'" _Brother, please! Brother, don't do this! Please!" Tearful eyes looked towards his brother as he clutched the wound on his stomach_.'

My hand flew to my mouth as my knees buckled, falling down as my breath came out in uneven bursts, my hands shaking as I moved them away from my mouth and fisted them into my hair.

' _Cold eyes looked down at the boy as he raised his sword, a cold smile upon his lips. "We aren't brothers. Goodbye Sin."_ '

"No… Shut up…" My body shook like a leaf as I shut my eyes tightly and tried to force the voice of my brother to go away and leave me alone but his words seemed to echo in my head.

 _"We aren't brothers!"'_

"Shut up… We are… We're brothers." I shook my head, my nails digging into my skull.

 _'"Goodbye Sin.'"_

"I'm… I'm not a sin…" My voice broke as tears gathered in my eyes, pulling on my hair as a quiet sob echoed down the quiet and lonely halls.

 **X….X….X**

My eyes were puffy and slightly red as I sat in the back of the room, my head down as my hair shadowed my face. my red ringed eyes stared at the table as Tim sat on my lap, gently using his tail to rub my arm in a comforting manner. I smiled slightly at Tim, even if it was broken and I pat his head and listen to what was spoken.

A fight was going on between Izumo and Bon, Poker-brow raised her hand to strike Bon but he moved away and Rin was slapped. I quietly stood and moved towards them, moving like a ghost I slunk my way between them and pulled them a part and held them arm's length away.

I didn't look at them as I kept my head down, my voice seemed deprived of all emotion as I spoke. "If you're going to fight, do it elsewhere."

Yukio walked in at that moment, his brow twitching in annoyance as he must have heard the commotion. I looked to Yukio, well not him but the person standing behind him. My eyes widened as I let out a gasp, moving back as the person standing behind Yukio smiled and waved.

His spikey brown bed hair stuck up everywhere as his gold eyes looked directly at me, his pale skin and the black crosses – stigmata – that crossed his brow showed who he was to me. He wore a cream coloured trench coat with a white long sleeve top, black pants and dress shoes. He had a crimson ribbon around his throat as he wore a belt that appeared to have something strapped to it but it was hard to see because of the trench coat; but the twisting feeling in my stomach told me what it was.

I shrunk back as his voice seemed to echo in my head, it's melodic and deep voice causing a shiver to run down my spine, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Good evening, my names Neah ."


	8. Neuhaus vs Rin

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Sorry guys if it's shit and that I'm taking a while to update, I have a slight case of writers block. Though I'm still glad to know that you guys like what I write, even if it's not great to me, you guys still like it so thanks.**

 **Thanks to the people who read and like this story. Another thanks to the people who Follow, Favourite and Review.**

 **Please Review, Follow and or Favourite~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Neuhaus vs Rin**

* * *

 _This is not a whim,_

 _So destroy what's left of him._

 _Break the chain that keeps him tame_

 _And watch him disappear into the far off plain._

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"No…" My voice came out in a hushed tone as it wavered slightly, backing away from the others around me and slowly making my way to the back of the class room. The others looked at me as I continued to back away, confusion or worry appearing in their eyes as my back hit the shelves behind me.

"No, go away," My voice slowly grew in volume as panic began to well in my chest, my breath coming out in short bursts as the person who struck fear on me tilted his head to the side and smiled gently, "Stay away from me… I won't go, I won't disappear."

"Oh, I finally found you my brother of Sin~" His eyes flashed as his golden gaze held what appeared to be joy, he flung his coat backwards and rested his hand on the hilt of the sword, preparing to pull it out and attack. The cocking of a guns echoed out in the room as Neah and I froze, out gaze slowly shifting towards Yukio.

"Now, Mephisto told me about the two of you and I would appreciate it if you two could behaviour in my class." He held the two brothers at gun point, his eyes flashing behind his glasses as the class stared wide eyed at Yukio and us.

 **X….X….X**

I sigh left my lips as our class was gathered in our dorm, a lower class demon known as a Bariyon. Quiet an annoying demon but I can manage the weight it puts on me, for now that is. I grit my teeth slightly as I glared at Neah, who looked like he wanted to kill and disinfect himself because of the demon sitting on his lap. I smirked slightly at him as he narrowed his eyes at me, though it was amusing I was brought back to reality when Yukio said he's be leaving and returning in a couple hours.

I sighed realizing that I'll have to behave and keep them from killing each other while he's gone. I closed my eyes and growled slightly when the they began to bicker again, but stopped when the lights went out. I tensed and slowly looked towards the door, Shima walking over to the door and opening it, closing it as soon as he opened it.

Shima jumped back when a hand broke through the door, running back over to us and hiding behind Rin. My eyes glowed as I snickered, my body shaking as I looked towards the Naberius and licked my lips. I looked down as the demon's fluids covered all of us, a grin twitching at my lips as I licked some of the fluid off my hand.

Shiemi used her little green man to trap the demon on the other side of the room but soon fell to her knees when she began to cough, the others soon following suit, except Rin and I. Neah having disappeared during the attack. Rin crawled through the plant as he drew the other half of the demon away, I slowly moved closer to Shima and whispered to him. "Shima, when the need comes I'll kill the other one, just keep back and I'll get it."

Shima nodded as the ghoul slowly broke through the barrier, my teeth sharpening as I readied to attack the demon once it broke through, I didn't have to wait long because the barrier disappeared when Shiemi passed out. Shima stood there looking at the demon with wide eyes, quickly glancing back at me as I lunged at it. Tackling it to the ground as I held it down, Bon residing the last chapter as the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hello ghoul, this time I will savour the flavour of your flesh~!" I giggled as I opened my mouth, revealing my sharp golden teeth as I bit down the demon's shoulder, pulling away some of the flesh with me teeth and swallowing it. My eyes flashed as the demon threw me off, it's shoulder bleeding as I hit the wall laughing faintly, it targeting Bon. It wrapped it's fingers around Bon's head as the lights turned on and the demon swayed slightly as Bon finished the passage and the demon disappeared.

I wiped my mouth clean as blood ran down my chin, claw marks on his chin were the ghoul had thrown me away. Rin ran back into the room, Bon staring at him for a second before beginning to attack him. A faint smirk twitched at my lips as Yukio and Neuhaus entered the room, Rin and Bon freezing and looking at the two of them, Rin yelling at his brother but soon stopped when Mephisto kicked Rin in the head when he was coming down from his hiding spot in the roof.

Shima walked over to me and spoke in a hushed tone, "You have black stuff on your face from the ghoul, not to mention it's around your mouth… Also, thanks for helping us."

"You're welcome Shima but I can't leave just yet. I'll follow you guys to the infirmary." I smiled crookedly towards Shima, revealing my pointed golden teeth which quickly shifted back to white. I followed the others behind everyone as we made our way to the infirmary.

I sat on one of the beds as Yukio came over and whispered, "You did well but try to control your demon behaviour."

I scoffed as but agreed none the less, "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Yukio then left with the other exorcists, I moved over to sit next Shiemi's sleeping form, humming quietly as I looked down at her. My gaze shifting to look at the others as Shiemi began to stir from Rin shouting. She rubbed one of her eyes as she tiredly questioned, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Were talking about the exam and how great you were, and that we owe you one." Bon inclined his head as he finished speaking.

Shiemi stared at Bon for a second before shaking her head and quickly answered back with. "No! I should be thanking you."

She giggled faintly when the other continued to talk, I wasn't paying much attention until Konekomura asked Rin one thing. "Rin, how did you kill that ghoul all by yourself?"

I tensed as I watched Rin with careful eyes, watching his movement and how he explained things and when he did, I wanted to slap myself. "Well I kinda… Stab this into… it."

I looked away from them and ignored the rest of their convocation, it no longer spiking my interest as Rin began to laugh nervously.

 **X….X….X**

I sat in my room, nibbling on some rotten meat when faint footstep met my eras, them echoing down the quiet halls and stopping in front of Yukio and Rin's room. The clinking sound of metal met my ears and I quickly got to my feet, rushing to the door as my tail wagged behind me.

As I place my hand on the door gun shots rang out, I flung open the door only to be nearly rundown by Neuhaus. He pushed past me and ran to the steps, Yukio following him as I stood there for a second before following them.

I crashed through the door right in time to jump in front of Yukio, Rin attacking the demon that Neuhaus had summoned. It grabbing Rin by the head and pulling, I held Yukio to his feet as he ran over to the summoning circle and smeared it, causing the demon to vanished.

I frowned slightly as it disappeared, Rin holding his up to Neuhaus throat. Neuhaus shifting his body to face Rin as he attacked him, it going through Rin's stomach as Rin shouted back at him. "I'll be there waiting just…. Don't bring innocence people into it again!"

My eyes widened slight when I heard this, chuckling as I turned on my heel and made my way back to my room, walking past Shiemi stopped to look me over before continuing her journey up the steps to see Rin and Yukio.


End file.
